memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
A Man Alone (episode)
After a man is murdered behind locked doors, investigation reveals that the only person who could have committed the crime is Odo, station Chief of Security. Summary Teaser Doctor Bashir finds Dax playing with an Altonian brain teaser, a puzzle responding to neural theta waves. Julian tries to play, but loses in a matter of seconds; he isn't too disappointed, though, because he seems much more interested in Dax than the game. She tries to warn him about Trill relationships, but is saved by the appearance of Benjamin Sisko, picking her up for dinner. Act One In Quark's, Odo marvels at Miles O'Brien arguing with his wife Keiko, who isn't happy aboard Deep Space 9. With no need for a botanist on DS9, she doubts that either she or her daughter will be happy on the station. Odo, who reveals to Quark that he has never "coupled", can't understand why humanoids place so much emphasis on mating rituals. While trying to get to know Dax (whom he knew as Curzon), Benjamin announces to Jadzia that she is his mentor and father-figure. Odo confronts a Bajoran gambler at one of the tables, and they begin to struggle. Benjamin breaks up the fight, but Odo gives the man an ultimatum to leave the station within 26 hours. He explains to Commander Sisko that the man is Ibudan, a ruthless smuggler and murderer. Odo vows to remove him from DS9, one way or another. As Ibudan enjoys Lauriento massage holoprogram 101A in the holosuite, an intruder sneaks up and fatally stabs him through the heart. Act Two Sisko begins a murder investigation, asking Bashir to begin a forensic analysis; he asks Major Kira Nerys to delay all departures from the station until further notice. Odo, as security chief of DS9, will be the lead investigator into the crime. However, the evidence against Odo himself begins to mount. With no other DNA present at the scene, it appears only a shapeshifter could have entered the suite without opening the door again. Odo, who must regenerate every 18 hours, was shapeless in a pail when the murder occurred, and therefore has no alibi. Act Three Jake and Nog release some Garanian bolites in the promenade, quickly infecting two people who harmlessly turn alternately blue and yellow for a short time. A security officer catches the naughty pair, bringing them to Sisko's office for discipline. Also in Sisko's office is Keiko, lobbying to open a school aboard the station. She notes there are about a dozen children on the station of school age, and all she needs is a location and some computers, which Sisko is more than happy to provide. Keiko convinces Rom, who is both Nog's father and Quark's brother, to enroll his son in her school, so Nog can learn commerce (a Ferengi virtue) with other cultures. Rom agrees, but doesn't want his son to have anything to do with Humans, other than what is absolutely necessary. Civilians aboard DS9 start to question Odo's guilt publicly; some of them also hold him accountable as a collaborator, since Odo was the security chief of DS9 under Cardassian rule. Quark, who was on DS9 under Cardassian rule, comes to Odo's defense. Nevertheless, a group of Bajorans confronts Sisko with their suspicions regarding the Changeling. To avoid the appearance of a conflict of interest, Sisko reluctantly relieves Odo of his duties temporarily until the murder investigation is concluded. Returning to find his quarters vandalized, Odo begins to feel like a pariah. Act Four As Sisko explains to Bashir that he is not interested "that way" in Dax, Miles helps Keiko open her new schoolhouse; he has replicated an old-fashioned schoolhouse bell. He is interrupted by an angry mob, on their way to corner Odo, wishing to take matters into their own hands; O'Brien calls Ops for help defusing the situation. Just then, Bashir finally discovers the nature of the experiment Ibudan was running. Act Five As Sisko tries to calm the angry mob, Doctor Bashir and Dax appear, announcing that they have a breakthrough in the case: it turns out that Ibudan wasn't murdered; instead, it was Ibudan's clone that was murdered. Now it all makes sense to Odo; Ibudan killed his own clone, but framed it to look as if he were the victim and Odo the killer. Now Odo concentrates on finding Ibudan, who turns out to be masquerading as a traveler booking passage on a ship; Odo captures him as he boards the ship for departure from DS9. Ibudan is turned over to the Bajoran authorities for prosecution for murdering his own clone. Keiko assumes her new role as teacher, beginning her first lesson by teaching Jake, Nog, and a handful of other children about Bajoran history. :"Commander's log, stardate 46421.5. Ibudan has been turned over to the Bajoran authorities just hours after his clone gained consciousness and began a new life. The perpetrators of the mob violence have retreated into their own business. To my knowledge, Odo has received no apologies. Meanwhile, life on the station has begun to return to normal." Memorable Quotes "I can't believe you're defending him, Quark. You're his worst enemy." "I guess that's the closest thing he has in this world to a friend." : - Zayra and Quark, about Odo "Business is good, Quark. You're almost making an honest living." : - Odo "Killing a Cardassian isn't considered much of a crime these days." : - Odo "How do you get a rope around the neck of a shapeshifter?" : - Zayra "I know for a fact, that when she was a he... you know? Before she had this new body, they were old friends." "Things change." : - Quark and Odo, on Benjamin Sisko and Jadzia Dax's relationship "Do not condemn this man because he is ''different from you!" : - '''Benjamin Sisko', about Odo, to the Bajoran mob "Benjamin, steamed azna would add years onto your life." "Dax, I don't want to add years onto my life if I can only eat steamed azna. Sautéed... rolloped, fricasseed, fine! But not steamed!" : - Jadzia Dax and Benjamin Sisko "I don't want you on this station." "Well, that's too bad because I have every right to be here!" : - Odo and Ibudan "You've... never coupled?" "Choose not to. Too many compromises. You want to watch the karo-net tournament, she wants to listen to music – so you compromise: you listen to music. You like Earth Jazz, she prefers Klingon Opera – so you compromise: you listen to Klingon Opera. So here you were, ready to have a nice night watching the karo-net match and you wind up spending an agonizing evening listening to Klingon Opera." : - Quark and Odo "Killing your own clone is still murder." : - Odo "Commander, laws change depending on who's making them. Cardassian one day, Federation the next. But justice is justice." : - Odo "Freak! Shapeshifting freak!" : - Zayra, along with a Bajoran mob at Odo Background Information * Keiko and Molly O'Brien make their first appearances on DS9 in this episode. * Keiko opens the Deep Space 9 school in this episode. It would remain open until the third season episode , where it would be closed due to a lack of students. * Nog's friendship with Jake Sisko is also established in this episode, however, during this show, and in several subsequent shows, Sisko openly opposes their friendship, and actively tries to end it. It would not be until the third season episode that Sisko comes to truly accept the bond Jake and Nog have. * This was the first regular episode of the series to be made, but was chosen to be broadcast first. * While investigating Ibudan's death, Odo views his schedule, which contains an in-joke: it shows that he traveled from Alderaan Spaceport. Alderaan is of course the planet destroyed by the Death Star in . * The future ''Deep Space Nine'' sub-plot involving conflicts over jurisdiction in regards to security personnel on the station is first hinted at in this episode. This conflict would be seen most clearly in the first season episode , where Odo clashes with Lieutenant Primmin, and the third season episode, , where he clashes with Lieutenant Commander Eddington. On both occasions, Odo offers his resignation to Sisko, and on both occasions, Sisko refuses to accept it. * Though Rom first appeared in the pilot episode, , this is the first episode in which he is given a name and established as Nog's father. (In , he is credited as "Ferengi Pit Boss", and Quark refers to Nog as "my brother's boy"). In this episode, Max Grodénchik has not yet adopted Rom's trademark voice or mannerisms. * Max Grodénchik, as Rom, says "Human" rather than the Ferengi pronunciation "hew-mon" twice in this episode. Grodénchik did the same thing as Sovak in . * The character of Zayra was named after Zayra Cabot, Jeri Taylor's assistant. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * In this, his second appearance on the series, Aron Eisenberg (Nog) is atypically credited as Aron Eisenerg. Video and DVD releases * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 2, . * As part of the DS9 Season 1 DVD collection. Links and references Starring *Avery Brooks as Commander Benjamin Sisko Also Starring *Rene Auberjonois as Constable Odo *Siddig El Fadil as Doctor Julian Bashir *Terry Farrell as Lieutenant Jadzia Dax *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Nana Visitor as Major Kira Nerys Guest Stars *Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien *Edward Laurence Albert as Zayra *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Peter Vogt as Bajoran man *Aron Eisenerg as Nog *Stephen James Carver as **Ibudan **Ibudan's first clone *Tom Klunis as Lamonay S. Co-Stars *Scott Trost as a Bajoran Officer *Patrick Cupo as a Bajoran Man *Kathryn Graf as a Bajoran Woman *Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien *Diana Cignoni as a Dabo Girl *Judi Durand as Computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Scott Barry as a Bajoran officer *Grace Harrell as holographic alien masseuse *David B. Levinson as Broik *Vincent Mazzella, Jr. as a Bajoran *Kim Meredith (unconfirmed) *Tom Morga as a Bajoran *Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer *Tyana Parr as a Human DS9 resident *Mic Rodgers as a Bajoran security deputy *Mark Allen Shepherd as **Human DS9 resident **Morn *Michael Zurich as a Bajoran security deputy *Unknown performers as **Alien dabo girl **Alien with pig-like nose **Bajoran boy **Bajoran civilian **Bajoran girl **Bajoran nurse **Bajoran starship computer voice **Command division ensign **Female operations division ensign **Four Starfleet security officers **Operations division ensign **Peliar Zel native References 2229; alibi; Altonian brain teaser; anatomy; apprenticeship; arboretum; azna; Bajor; Bajora; Bajoran anatomy; Bajoran Provisional Government; Bajoran transport; Bajoran wormhole; bed; biological sample container; bioregenerative field; black market; botanist; business; calendar; Cardassian; cell; cellular spectrograph; champagne; chopstick; chromatin; chromosome analysis; clone; collaborator; computer; confidence man; court; crime; crook; culture; dabo; daughter; Dax, Curzon; DNA; DNA sequence analysis; docking pylon; doctor; drug; Earth; economics; education; electrophoretic analysis; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; Federation; Federation survey ship; female; Ferengi; flower; forensics; freak; fricassee; Gamma Quadrant; Garanian bolite; gene-sequence degradation; genetic drift; grapevine; hair follicle; hanging; heart; holodeck; holosuite; humanoid; Ibudan (clone); jazz; jumja; Juro Counterpunch; justice; Karo-Net; killer; Klingon opera; knife; Korris I; Korris I champagne; Kran-Tobal prison; law; Lauriento massage holoprogram 101A; law; matter reclamation unit; metabolic field energy; microscope; module; murder; neck; neural theta wave; nuisance; pail; ops; perfume; personal calendar file; petri dish; philosophy; power transfer grid; prison; promenade; promotion; puzzle; Quark's; regenerative cycle; replimat; rollope; romance; rope; Ruji; Rujian Steeplechase; runabout; sauté; school; school bell; scientist; security chief; security office; seofurane; shapeshifter; shifter; ship's manifest; Sisko, Joseph; skin; space station; Starfleet; starship; steam; supper; sweep; teacher; theta waves; thoracic vertebrae; Transit Aid Center; tree; tri-phasic cloning; Trill; turbolift; unnamed medical tool; ventricle; Vulcan science vessel; wager; wormhole; Yadozi desert Okudagram references Ahern; Alderaan Spaceport; Denebian slime devil; dinner; Excalbian; Gocke; holodeck; Horta; lifeboat; lunch; Moudakis; Neural parasite; Ornithoid lifeform; Quark's Place; Regulan bloodworm; Santina, Della; subspace teleconference; tennis; Transit Aid; Tribble; Zarro External links * * |next= }} Man Alone, A de:Unter Verdacht es:A Man Alone fr:A Man Alone nl:A Man Alone pl:A Man Alone